Obedience
by Collared Creature
Summary: Mal loves the mysterious, intense power she holds over her sub.


The raven-haired girl breathed raggedly; hands tied tightly above her head with black rope as a pale, violet-tipped hand rubbed her flat, pale stomach in small, gentle circles. Her Mistress' plump, glossy, kissable violet-painted lips were curled into a small, knowing smirk, one that said '_I know the power I hold over you, your soul, your entire __**being**__ belongs to me and it always will._' Nightshade shivered, caught between wanting oh so desperately to close her eyes and kiss her intimidatingly beautiful Mistress.

She sucked in a breath harshly as Mal trailed a hand teasingly over her neck, shoulders and back, just barley touching but pressing all the right areas to make her buck and squirm. Pale pink lip parted as a series of low, needy moans escaped her lips. Nightshade felt trapped under those fiery, burning, intense emerald flames, it never ceased to amaze her that her Mistress' heartbreakingly beautiful gaze or beckoning lips never _actually_ burned her. Her breath hitched as that scorching gaze moved hungrily down her body—tortuously slowly in its assault—seeming to sear down her flesh, beyond bone and muscle to brand itself deeply to her DNA and soul. The girl felt as if she were suffocating, hot, ravenous flames licking up her body but receding at the last moment, before flesh and bone could be devoured.

"I love how you're sooo easy for me, baby." Mal hungrily kissed and sucked a trail of swift kisses up Nightshade's collarbone and neck, leaving bruising, possessive marks. A pale hand snaked down the scarily loyal subs sweat-slicked body, rubbing and pitching her swollen, trembling clit.

"Please." Nightshade begged, both aloud and thought their bond. The violet-haired Goddess smirked evilly, teasing her precious subs body and enjoying her ragged moans and groans as tears of desperation leaked from closed, gray eyes.

* * *

After what seemed like hours of delicious torture…

"I have a surprise for, beautiful." Kissing her jaw, Nightshade listened as her beloved Mistress walked away, heels clicking on the smooth concrete floor of their dungeon.

A short time later, her Mistress returned and Nightshade felt cool mental being traced up and down her inner thighs. The loving girl's breath hitched as her was pinched by, what she assumed, was a clamp.

"You're allowed to open those pretty eyes, gorgeous." The powerful woman said, a hint of amusement in her voice, as she carded a hand soothingly through the girl's hair and fur.

"You're a good girl, baby." Mal praised, kissing Nightshade tenderly as the neko's tail swayed, feeling warm and happy at her Mistress' praise.

"Now," The intimidatingly sexy woman began, peppering soft, light kisses on her beloved subs face and neck, "what's our safeword, baby?"

"Amber." Nightshade said, earning herself a kiss.

"This might hurt a little, baby," Mal began and Nightshade felt the cool mental dangerously close to her aching, weeping clit, causing her breath to hitch, "but I promise," She continued, placing possessive, bittersweet, almost apologetic kisses to the raven-haired girl's neck, sucking slightly, "it'll feel incredible when I finally _**do**_ allow you to cum."

Nightshade shivered in anticipation as Mal guided her onto her back, letting out a surprised gasp as her throbbing clit was clamped. The small mental teeth sent almost painful bolts of lightning shooting through her burning clit as she squirmed, unsure if she was actually trying to get away.

"Ah, ah," Mal warned softly, "impatient girls don't get their rewards." She pushed in gently, hitting the girl's clit and making her see stars as she gasped, legs wrapping over her hips.

"You want this, don't you, angel?" The emerald-eyed Goddess teased, allowing a refreshing, tantalizing drop of milk to land on the affectionate subs lips as she set a rough, brutal pace.

Eventually, the raven-haired girl came _hard_. Silently screaming as she was temporarily blinded by the force of her orgasm, body shaking uncontrollably.

"Good girl. You're such a good girl, baby." Mal praised, kissing her neck as she removed the clamp from her spent subs body.


End file.
